¿Prohibido?
by Tobias Chase
Summary: Tyrone sentía atracción hacia su trillizo Dipper, pero eso estaba mal ¿no? Es su hermano, su amor entonces era ¿Prohibido? ¿No era así? DIPPERCEST
1. Capitulo 1

Un pequeño reto se me presento y bueno, eso me pareció interesante.

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no al sensual Alex.

Capitulo 1

Sin dudas estaba nervioso mientras se desplazaba de un lado para otro en la habitación que compartía con su hermano Dipper- Mabel ya no compartía cuarto con ellos desde que había cumplido los 15 años puesto que necesitaba su "espacio personal como mujer" – que parecía una alma en pena.

¿Por qué era la razón era la preocupación de Tyrone Pines para tenerlo en ese estado de ansiedad tan crónica? Su corazón, su corazón era el estúpido órgano que le causaba así. Pero vamos, eso también era tonto, ese solo le encargaba de drenar su sangre. Tal vez culpar a su cerebro que procesaba sus sentimiento y parecía que ahora le jugaba una mala jugada.

Y la mala jugada era de las más peores que tenía que pudo suceder: enamorarse. Claro, sentía que victimizarse con algo que todo el mundo ha llegado a sufrir era algo patético, sin embargo dudaba que muchos sufrieran por amar uno de sus hermanos. Sentir esos deseos incestuosos, sin dudas era algo que no se veía pasar todos los días.

En su caso particular, él sentía cierta atracción por su trillizo Dipper. Y eso estaba mal. Claro, mal: eso lo peor que pudiera ocurrir en su cortos 16 años.

Es que ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Una clase de narcisismo raro? ¿Estaría enfermo? Estaba confundido, sin saber qué hacer. No tenía a nadie con quien contar, lo tomarían con un enfermo y tal vez su destino sería un hermoso psiquiátrico.

Gruño y sus manos jalaron sus cabellos castaños con algo de fuerza ¿Qué haría?

—Tyrone ¿Qué estás haciendo?— escucho una voz en el marco de la puerta. Mierda.

—Dipper, yo— dijo, vamos tenía que inventar una buena excusa— solo me dolía un poco la cabeza— ¿era en serio?

—Bien— dijo entrando— deberías tomar una pastilla, eso no es normal— aconsejo yéndose a tumbar a la cama, la cual era un litera. Su lugar era la be abajo.

—Si tienes razón, lo hare después— suspiro un poco aliviado yendo con su hermano, sentándose a su lado.

Vio a su trillizo. Realmente, a diferencia de Mabel que era una chica, ellos eran tan iguales que muchas veces se escuchaban la broma que en realidad eran clones. No era que le disgustara, pero tampoco era una complacencia. También tenía ciertas diferencias, después de todo esa era una ley fundamental de la genética.

—En serio me preocupas Tyrone— la voz de Dipper le hizo ponerse nervioso ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

—No pasa nada— negó— Dipper ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro, dime— dijo aun acostado en la cama.

— ¿Qué pasaría...si te enamoras de alguien que no debes?— pregunto, en apenas en un susurro, que para su desgracia fue escuchado.

Miro a Dipper que le miraba confundido. Tenía una ceja alzada en un claro gesto de sorpresa. Esto no era bueno, trago saliva y su nerviosismo si es que no podía caer en lo más bajo, lo hizo al ver aquella sonrisa en los labios de su hermano.

—Entonces ¿solo estabas nervioso por eso?— pregunto— ¿por un lio amoroso?— rio leve.

—No te burles— reprocho sintiendo las mejillas algo rojas.

—No lo hago— negó— lo siento, no quería reírme de eso...solo que es un poco raro que me preguntes sobre esos temas. La indicada en esto es Mabel yo no— bromeo un poco. Sentía que la atmosfera era un poco pesada.

—No... es que tengo más confianza, ya sabes— se rasco la nuca— y quería una opinión tuya porque... En ti confió más.

—Bueno— dijo Dipper sonrojándose sentándose en la cama. Le parecía tierno— tal vez te aconseje un poco— tomo aire mirando algún punto de la habitación. No estaba del todo seguro — creo que ese no debe no existe, siempre y cuando ames a alguien. Que debes arriesgar todo, si es que vale la pena— soltó una risa, Tyrone solo sintió su corazón casi salirse de su pecho— aunque bueno, creo que eso le queda mejor a Mabel decir que a mí, aunque creo en eso— admitió.

—Si...tienes razón— susurro acercándose lentamente, el espacio entre ellos ya estaba pasando a la historia— tal vez, si debo arriesgarme— poso una meno en una de las piernas de su hermano sobresaltándolo un poco. Lo sintió claramente en su tacto.

— ¿Tyrone?... ¿que...que haces?— la voz de Dipper se volvía en un suave murmullo titubeante, pero no lo culpaba, después de todo se acercaba en un nivel peligroso. Después de todo era un riesgo pecaminoso.

—Lo que debería hacer...

Estaba a milímetros... ¡milímetros! De rozar sus labios con aquel chico que era casi idéntico a él cuándo la puerta- que por cierto solo estaba entreabierta pero nunca cerrada en su totalidad- se abrió en su totalidad dejando ver a su hermana Mabel ¿El mundo conspiraba en su contra o qué?

— ¡Mabel! ¿Qué haces aquí?— sintió el empujón de Dipper que rápidamente se apartó de él y se fue con ella que solo lo codeo.

—Bueno Dip— le dio un codazo cariñoso— yo solo vine a decirte que tu novio te está esperando abajo.

Tyrone se quedó helado ante lo dicho por Mabel ¿Qué? ¿Novio? Miro a Dipper que solo desvió la mirada ¿Por qué demonios no sabía nada de eso?. La castaña al ver la cara confundida de otro hermano solo aseguro sus dudas.

—Dipper no te conto ¿verdad?— pregunto riendo un poco— ¿Te acuerdas de Bill Cipher?— el solo asintió como respuesta, como no podía olvidar a ese idiota de 22 años...oh no— Pues es el novio de este nerd— señalo a Dipper que parecía que lo tragara la tierra.

—Vaya Dipper, no pensé que me ocultaras esto, no tienes confianza en mí— fingió una sonrisa. Eso dolía más que su rechazo.

—Yo...tengo que irme— dijo Dipper antes de desaparecer de su vista. Este solo se echó en la cama sintiendo la mirada de Mabel. No quería saber nada.

Ahora estaba peor que nunca.

— ¿Lo amas, verdad?— le pregunta de Mabel resonó en su cabeza. Alzo la mirada. La chica le miraba preocupada, y sin haberlo percatado antes ya estaba cerca.

— ¿De que estas hablando, Mabel?— pregunto Tyrone.

—No pensé que no me hubiera dado cuenta— continuo la castaña ignorando la pregunta de su trillizo— por dios, creo que hasta es lógico— cubría su boca con sus manos, el chico solo se quedó en su sitio mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Eso no era nada bueno— esto es desde años...y yo...lo siento tanto, Tyrone.

—Vamos, Mabel, ni siquiera comprendo de qué demonios está pasando por tu cabeza, no te tienes que disculpar de nada— dijo, no quería que llegar a esa conclusión, que aunque acertada, era arriesgada. Como respuesta recibió un golpe en la cabeza— oye ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me tratas de engañar tonto— suspiro un poco— solo respóndeme con sinceridad ¿te gusta Dipper, verdad?

Tyrone se limitó a sentarse en la cama. Estaba acorralado, en un callejón sin salida. Miro a Mabel que solo le sonrió de forma comprensiva. Eso sin duda logro calmarlo. Se sentía en confianza tras ese pequeño gesto.

—Si me gusta, no...yo lo quiero— confeso— pero esto es raro ¿no te parece?

—No es raro, solo es amor— comento la chica poniendo una mano en su hombro— no deberías sentirte raro.

—A veces sospecho que te drogas, Mabel— bromeo con un tono que anunciaba todo menos algo a la ligera— es mi...nuestro hermano, se supone que nuestro solo debe ser fraternal.

—Pero no puedes mandar a quien te puedas enamorar Ty, aunque ahora Dipper tenga novio— suspiro cansada la castaña— deberías intentarlo.

— ¿En serio no estás loca? Conozco un buen psiquiátrico donde creo que te tratarían bien.

—No seas así conmigo— reprocho— solo digo que deberías hacerlo, tal vez funcione, tal vez, no creo que puedas saberlo si no lo intentas ¿verdad?— pregunto y antes de que el joven tuviera tiempo tan siquiera de formular tan siquiera una palabra el tono de la música de true love de Pink resonó en la habitación. Mabel saco en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans un celular— espérame un momento — se levantó para contestar la llamada. No logro entender mucho, ella hablaba entre susurros— lo siento, pero tengo que salir ¿hablamos después?— sonrió nerviosa, sus blancas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—Vale, no hay problema— dijo a lo que la chica soltó un gracias muy sincero— ojala te vaya bien con la cita con Wendy— dijo haciendo que la chica saliera huyendo prácticamente huyendo. Bueno, al menos sentía que los sentimientos que rompían tabús era cosa de familia, aunque, debía de admitir que no consideraba justo que él se sintiera aun extraño.

¿Tan complicado era el amor?

Era una jodida estupidez.

Sin embargo, solo sin embargo, sentía que debía hacerlo. Arriesgarlo, poner en una apuesta el todo contra nada ¿Qué podía perder? Mucho, estaba seguro, pero eso lo estaba matando.

Las opciones eran pocas.

...

El tiempo pasó y su cobardía se sentía hasta en la más minúscula partícula de su existencia. Dos meses, cinco días, cuatro horas, 23 minutos ¿tal vez eran 24? Al demonio eso no importaba tanto. Todo ese lapso era desde que había tomado la valentía de encarar sus sentimientos hacia su hermano, después de que llegara Mabel y este huyera como alma que se lo lleva un demonio. Todo ese tiempo en que tampoco le había podido hablar, pues Dipper siempre terminaba evitándolo, ya sea con cualquier excusa o palabras que llegaban a ser cortantes, su hermano huía de él. Ahora eran dos extraños que se parecían y compartían casa y cuarto.

No era un buen modo de ver las cosas.

Aunque claro, eso no era más que le punta del iceberg. Por supuesto que no, lo verdaderamente grande y peligroso no era una cuestión de falta de confianza. Era una tercera persona.

Bill Cipher.

El maldito y egocentrista Bill Cipher, razones para odiarlo le faltaban. Claro la principal eran los celos irracionales y homicidas. Las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza cuando lo encontraba con Dipper, tumbados en la cama besándose con todo el descaro. Y que ni se diga cuándo escuchaba esos indecentes sonidos cuando por casualidad quería entrar a su cuarto y la puerta estaba trabada con seguro. Y él solo los escuchaba gemir. Malditos traumas.

Y esperen que eso no fuera el único problema, claro eso se había explicado. El resto era aún peor. Y es que Bill Cipher, no solo era conocido por su fama de ser un gran hijo de puta. Él era un gran hijo de puta. Y un claro pero solido ejemplo era la forma en que trataba a su pareja. A su trillizo. No todo era miel sobre hojuelas, y él en más de una ocasión noto las graves discusiones que montaban Bill y Dipper. Siempre gritos, pero jamás habían llegado a los golpes, o eso al menos esperaba. Joder, ¿Qué hacia Dipper con ese sujeto tan extraño? ¿Extraño era buen término para nominarlo? Claro que sí, mejor quedaba ¿Qué hacia Dipper con ese sujeto que era un claro psicópata declarado? No lo sabía y tampoco lo podía evitar. Claro, hasta que llego ese día.

...

Era viernes por la noche y en casa, Tyrone se encontraba totalmente solo, en la sala viendo una película que pasaba en la televisión mientras comía palomitas. Sus padres habían salido a una cena, su hermana Mabel se había ido a una piyamada con Wendy- le sorprendía el hecho de que aunque fuera más que obvio que entre ellas había algo nada fuera oficial- y Dipper había ido a casa de Bill. Suspiro con frustración mientras se comía a las inocentes palomitas que no tenían culpa de nada. Tal vez comer calmaba un poco esa sensación de vacío que sentía por dentro.

El sonido de la puerta de la entrada de la casa se abrió de golpe causando un gran sonido que le hizo saltar del sofá. Miro atónito a su gemelo que entro rápido, azotando de nuevo la puerta para cerrar.

Vestía unos jeans ajustados, converse negros y una camisa roja de manga larga. Su inseparable gorra ahora ya no estaba.

—Dipper ¿Qué paso?

Este no contesto y casi arrastrando los pies se fue hasta su trillizo. Tal era la falta de iluminación- solo les iluminaba la luz que trasmitía la televisión – que no noto unos detalles que le hicieron erizar la piel. Su piel estaba totalmente pálida, incluso más que él y un gran moretón se reflejaba en su pómulo derecho.

—Dipper— susurro apretando sus puños— ¿Dónde demonios esta ese bastardo?— pregunto, fue ese maldito, estaba seguro. Iba a salir pero una mano en su brazo le detuvo.

—No vayas— dijo Dipper antes de abrazarlo por el cuello—quédate conmigo.

—Pero Bill te hizo esto ¿Por qué no me dejas romper su estúpida cara ahora mismo?— pregunto, no entendía ¿es que acaso lo estaba defendiendo?

—No es necesario— negó.

—Por favor Dipper, yo...- sus palabras murieron cuando su hermano le tomo de las mejillas y le beso en los labios.

Se quedó estático antes de corresponder. Vamos, él era un humano y sentía esa atracción un tanto hacia su hermano. Sus manos temblorosas se fueron hacia su cintura atrayéndolo y como lo que empezó con un simple roce de labios se convirtió en una verdadera guerra de lenguas de las cuales estaban empatados.

—Dipper, yo te amo— susurro al separarse.

—Yo igual...— dijo antes de ocultar su cabeza en su pecho— me di cuenta muy tarde, esta noche termine mi relación con Bill y no lo tomo tan bien— conto sin atreverse a verlo.

—¿Es por eso que ese imbécil te golpeo? — no podía evitar preguntar eso con cierta rabia, ya de por si lo odiaba. Eso era la gota que derramo el vaso.

—No pienses en eso— negó Dipper y pego sus frente. Sus cálidas respiraciones chocaban— olvídalo ¿quieres? Solo quiero que pienses en mí, en esta noche, quiero, que solo seamos los dos— su voz en un susurro le hacía sentir cálido.

No tardaron mucho en besarse, sin palabras en medio, no había necesidad. Tal vez, Dipper tenía razón. Ahora eran ellos dos. Tenía que disfrutar ese momento.

...

Suspiros de placer se escuchaban como ecos del testigo del placer pecaminoso que los dos hermanos se daban en la habitación que compartían. Se encontraban en la cama de debajo de la litera. La ropa de ambos había quedado regada en el piso y los dos se movían ansiosos, buscando el tacto de la piel del otro.

Tyrone, que se encontraba encima de su trillizo besaba su cuello dejando varias marcas. Claro tuvo que ignorar algunas que estaban ahí antes, pero eso ahora no importaba. Ahora las suyas eran las que realmente tenían un significado.

—Tyrone— susurro Dipper. Su respiración estaba alterada y se podía distinguir un sonrojo — por favor ya hazme tuyo, por favor— pidió en un tono que él podía resistir. Como deseaba ser ya uno con él. Se puso en medio de sus piernas. Era hora de lo mejor.

Utilizando sus dedos cubiertos de saliva como lubricante, preparo a Dipper quien aunque en un principio empezó a gimotear un poco después se halló disfrutando del roce de sus dedos. Como adoro escuchar ese gemido de placer cuando todo su próstata. Cuando sintió que era suficiente, retiro con cuidado sus dedos para ser reemplazados por su miembro que estaba de lo más erecto, necesitando tanto de su cuerpo para su placer.

Entro lentamente, con temor de lastimarlo. Pero eso no sirvió mucho, esa estrechez le hacia perder la razón por lo que entro de una estocada. El gemido de dolor de Dipper lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—Dipper...yo...lo siento mucho— susurro Tyrone sintiendo como las manos de este le tomaban de los hombros y le hacían agacharse. Un beso en su mejilla le hacía calmarse.

—No te preocupes por mi Tyrone, estaré bien— decía en un susurro— por favor sigue.

Este no dudo en aceptar la petición de su hermano y lo beso con demanda mientras iniciaba aquel baile sensual en la cual sus cuerpos se unían formando uno, llevando sus mentes en un estado de locura y pasión de la cual no querían abandonar hasta la llegada del exquisito clímax. Tyrone llego a correrse dentro de Dipper mientras que este se corría entre sus abdómenes.

—Te amo Dipper— susurro cuando salió de él y se acomodaba a su lado. Sintió como Dipper se abrazaba a él y acomodaba su cabeza en su pecho.

—Yo también te amo, Tyrone, te amo mucho— susurro antes de quedar dormido.

Él lo hizo poco después, le gustaba verlo dormir, se veía sumamente adorable. Todo levemente, apenas rozando con las yemas de sus dedos aquel moretón que tenía. Con él no pasaría cosas como esas. Le protegería con su vida si fuera necesario. Y con ese último pensamiento rodando entre neurona y neurona el sueño lo domino.

...

No

Esto no podía ser ¿verdad?

—Hola Tyrone, mucho tiempo sin vernos— le sonrisa de Bill solo le daban motivos para golpearlo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Mas no podía hacerlo, su corazón destrozado no se lo permitía en esos momentos— apuesto a que me extrañaste — su voz era burlona ¿acaso lo sabía? — como sea, apuesto a que sabias que tu querido hermano te conto que habíamos terminado ¿verdad? Antes que dijo que se contaban todo.

Tyrone miro a Dipper que estaba siendo abrazado por el rubio. No le veía a la cara ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿De qué estaba hablando Bill?

—Pero bueno, me alegro que Dipper haya recapacitado— continuaba Cipher con ese tono se soberbia y superioridad — porque volvimos hacer pareja.

No tenía expresión en su rostro. En realidad ahora toda su materia gris estaba revuelto.

—Me alegro por ustedes— comento sonriendo. Como dolía, pero al ver a Bill casi burlándose de su cara, la borro. Eso no funcionaría— bueno, los dejo, no quiero formar un mal trio.

—No, espera — dijo Dipper. Su rostro era la perfecta definición de la ansiedad— yo tengo que hablar contigo.

—Yo no— dijo y antes de escuchar algo más se fue. No quería escuchar nada.

Que estúpido fue, después de todo entre los dos era algo prohibido ¿verdad?


	2. Capitulo 2

Advertencias del capítulo: m-preg se me ocurrió, ya verán porque :3, Esto ahora esta bajo la perspectiva de Dipper, quiero agregar

Capítulo 2.

Eso no estaba bien, de hecho y para ser sincero ¿Qué lo era? Ya no estaba seguro y esa vacilación era la que me estaba torturando, era como estar ciego, indefenso ante las inmensas probabilidades del futuro. Tenía que poner las cosas en orden, ver que paso mal, tal vez podría ayudarme.

Antes de llegar a la conclusión de mis propios sentimientos errados, quise recurrir a escapar por la salida "fácil" y decidí salir con Bill Cipher. Hacia un tiempo que no paraba de seguirme y aunque ante los ojos de todo eso no era más que con el afán de fastidiarme, la razón principal distaba demasiado con la realidad: yo lo atraía. Claro, yo tampoco había llegado a esa conclusión hasta que un dio había tomado el valor de confesármelo y darme un tiempo para que le diera mi respuesta.

Yo no tenía problemas con que me confesara un chico su amor, la verdad es que lo que menos me interesaba era su género. La razón del porque no acepto rápidamente sus sentimientos y él mismo me dio tiempo para aclarar no era más que empezar mi negación a lo que realmente sentía.

Pero vamos, tenía que ser muy estúpido e iluso para pensar que fuera correspondido. Digo ¿Quién sería tan imbécil para corresponder lo sentimientos incestuosos de su trillizo? Si, estaba enamorado de Tyrone. No tenía nada de sentido.

Por eso mismo acepte la declaración de Bill; a pesar de ser tan molesto sentía que realmente me quería y yo quería olvidar esos sentimientos. El me ayudaría a superarlo, tenía mi fe puesto en eso.

Y funciono, al menos un tiempo. El comportamiento terco y agresivo de Bill cambio y se podía decir que nuestra relación iba como miel sobre hojuelas. Poco a poco mi cariño hacia él iba convirtiéndose en algo genuino.

Hasta que ocurrió.

Cuando entre a la habitación cierto día note a Tyrone nervioso, algo que no pasaba tan seguido por lo que me preocupo. Tardo un poco en confesarme que la causa se debía a unos sentimientos que creía no ser correspondidos; y aunque no pudiera admitirlo, sentía que me dolía ese hecho. Pero no tenía que flanquear, si realmente amaba a alguien y ahora pedía mi consejo, mi deber era dárselo, después de todo somos hermanos. Trate de ser lo más específico que podía- el amor no era precisamente una de mis debilidades- y justo cuando sentía que todo lo tenía bajo control y el acerco. Demasiado. Yo me quede helado, sin ninguna posibilidad de mover el más minúsculo musculo. El tibio aliento de su rostro me alerto de cuál sería su siguiente movimiento poniéndome nervioso ¿me quería besar? Era acaso que ¿él estaba hablando de mí? No, eso no podía ser cierto.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a nuestra hermana, Mabel. Como la quise en esos momentos. Me separo rápido, ella no noto que estábamos haciendo, perfecto. La razón de su tan inesperada visita era solo para avisarme que Bill me estaba esperando. O no, se me había olvidado ese detalle, jamás le había contado a Tyrone.

Le mire unos segundos, su rostro era el mero reflejo de la perplejidad. No podía verlo más y salí.

¿En qué me estaba metiendo?

Después de eso todo cambio, todo hizo un giro drástico y yo no pude hacer más que presenciarlo como un testigo mudo, sin opinión ni voto. Un mero observador.

En primero lugar estaba mi hermano. Nuestra relación que siempre había sido unida simplemente se desvaneció, ya no existía. Si cruzábamos palabras tal vez era porque era algo sumamente necesario. Después de eso, solo parecíamos dos extraños muy parecidos que compartían la misma habitación. No debía haberle hecho, lo lamentaba tanto, pero no quería herirlo más.

Después estaba Bill...él es más complicado. Si con mi hermano estaba consciente de lo que sucedía con él no.

Poco a poco empezaron las discusiones. Desde el típico reclamo de un retraso a una cita a plantones descarados. No me gustaba discutir con Bill, pero parecía que él lo amaba. Peleábamos, después de un tiempo volvíamos a ser la pareja feliz de siempre. Conforme pasaba el tiempo la primera situación sucedía más que la segunda. Y eso dolía, no pensé que Bill pudiera así conmigo. Había sido lindo, incluso ¿Por qué cambio de repente?

Pero no quería decir nada. Sabía que estaban al tanto de nuestras discusiones- al menos en parte- pero siempre negaba que eran sin importancia. Que no dolían. Y por supuesto que no dolía, puesto que después de varios insultos verbales vinieron los golpes y esos vayan que si dolían.

¿Por qué me deje? No lo comprendo y tampoco quiero pensar en eso. Simplemente ya no importa, no vale la pena intentarlo. Lo moretones en mi cuerpo no iban a desaparecer si buscaba una causa. Simplemente me calle hasta el punto de no poder más.

Ya no quería más de Bill. Sus palabras de amor que se convirtieron en insultos que me herían, en aquellas caricias que se transformaron en golpes que dejaban marcas y en aquellas noches en las que hacíamos el amor y se volvieron en otra forma de humillación y placer por parte suya.

Terminaría con eso. Había decidido hacerlo un viernes en la noche, casi toda mi familia- a excepción de Tyrone- habían salido por lo que mi ausencia no sería tan llamativa.

Fui al departamento de Bill. Vivía solo y debo de admitir que aquello me daba miedo, pero no tenía otra opción. Llegue y toque a su puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna. Estaba en casa, estaba seguro, había visto la ventana encendida. También escuchaba el lejano ruido de una televisión. Toque de nuevo con insistencia y en esta ocasión abrieron a la puerta.

No me esperaba eso.

Era una mujer de la edad de Bill, bastante bien proporcionada y con ropa que dejaba ver eso. Cabellos de un colorido rosa. Estaba al lado de Bill que solo tenía puestos unos bóxer negro.

—Lamento importunar, nos vemos Billy— la mujer beso la mejilla de Bill y pasando al lado mío abandono el edificio.

—Nos vemos Pyronica— se despidió Bill con una sonrisa cínica antes de borrarla y mirarme— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Me estas engañando— susurro, sentía mis mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que estaban empezando aparecer— ¡Me has estado engañando, Bill!— grite bastante fuerte. Después de todo lo que he soportado el muy desgraciado todavía se acostaba con alguien más.

Bill se quedó quieto antes de jalarme del brazo con una rapidez para hacerme pasar al departamento. No pude hacer nada. Sin aviso me soltó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de nalgas contra el suelo. El solo se limitó a cerrar la puerta con seguro. Estoy acabado.

—Pino— murmuro volteando a verme, yo solo pude retroceder aun en el suelo— ella no significa nada para mí, sabes que te amo— su voz era calmada, me estaba dando miedo— ¿Por qué no te relajas y hablamos de esto? Tengo te si quieres.

—No quiero— murmure, sentí la pared contra mi espalda— Bill, no quiero estar contigo, quiero terminar la relación contigo.

El semblante de Bill cambio y antes de que pudiera hacer sentí el impacto de su pie en mi cara en una patada que me hizo caer totalmente al suelo. Eso dejaría un buen moretón.

—No entiendes, pino— dijo antes de agacharse y tomándome de los cabellos me jalo para quedar a su altura, me dolía demasiado— tú no puedes terminar conmigo, me amas lo sé— puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— es más te lo voy a demostrar.

Me aventó de nuevo contra el suelo lo que provoco que me golpeara en la cabeza y quedara aturdido. Aprovechando eso me empezó a quitar la ropa. Trate de quitármelo de encima, pero nada funcionaba.

—Por favor Bill, no lo hagas— no supe cuando comencé a sollozar.

—Eso, llora, me estas excitando más— susurraba ronco a la vez que se quitaba su ropa— se que lo gozaras— rio mientras me jalaba hacia él.

No, no quería esto, pensé y en un momento de desesperación y suerte logre patearlo en la entrepierna haciendo que se separara de mí para llevar sus manos en su intimidad. A diferencia que cualquier persona cuerda haría, el empezó a reír.

—Como me encantas— se retorcía en el piso— sabes cómo me pongo cachondo en el sexo.

Yo ignore eso, estaba demasiado aterrado. Sabía que la puerta principal estaba cerrada con llave por lo que la única salida era la cocina, si podía atravesar una gran ventana que había esta me conducía a unas escaleras de emergencias y podría salir. Sin tardar corrí hacia aquella habitación.

Pude ver la ventana, apenas entreabierta que dejaba correr una corriente de aire. Seria libre.

—No vas a irte Dipper— escuche una voz a mis espaldas haciendo que soltara un grito. Era Bill. Venia por mí.

Me adentre a la habitación mirando a la puerta hasta que entro ¿Qué hacía?

—Debo de admitir que me estoy divirtiendo Pino ninguna puta me ha puesto como tú, por eso me encantas.

Mire a mi alrededor, a mi izquierda estaba le estufa. No mentía cuando se refería que estaba preparando te. Estaba ahí, puesto en el fuego a llama baja en una tetera que parecía lista. Sin dudarlo lo tome, estaba caliente y me lastimaba la mano.

—No te me acerques— amenace pero solo sonrió y avanzaba.

—No te atreves— se burló de mí.

No supe también que sería capaz de mí. Con fuerza lo golpe haciendo que la tapa de la tetera se abriera dejando que el líquido caliente se derramara sobre Bill. Este grito de dolor, un dolor que para mi satisfacción, no gozaba. Echándose en el suelo empezó a retorcerse del dolor. Pase encima de él y fui de nuevo a la sala. Necesitaba aprovechar eso.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Me las pagaras!— escuchaba sus gritos pero para ese entonces yo me había puesto su ropa y hui, sus llaves estaban en al pantalón.

Jamás me podre arrepentir de lo que hice después.

Fui a casa sin demora. Como esperaba solo Tyrone estaba lo que me alegro, algo que no paso lo mismo, él se enojó al ver el moretón que crecía.

No quería que hiciera preguntas, no quería decir nada. Sin embargo, si podía hacer algo. Lo bese y para mi enorme sorpresa el me correspondió. Todo aquello que viví se esfumaba. Solo quería pensar en Tyrone y en nadie más.

El me confeso su amor a lo que yo correspondí con gusto. Quería demostrarlo así que reparos lo lleve a nuestra habitación y apague las luces para que no notara tanto las marcas que tenía.

Me entregue a él haciendo el amor. Sus caricias, sus besos, nuestros cuerpos fusionados a tal punto que no sabíamos cuando empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Eso era sencillamente era delirante. Lo amaba, ni en los momentos más bueno con Bill me hizo sentir tan completo.

Sentía que las cosas estarían bien.

Otro error.

—Dipper ¿estás bien?— escuche la voz de Tyrone que me estaba esperando afuera del baño de nuestra casa, no conteste, no tenía valor—Dipper, me estas asustando ¿Qué pasa?

Y ahí, sentando en el retrete miraba pálido y temblando como un cobarde aquella prueba de embarazo que no solo mostraba que el test había resultado positivo si no que me mostraba que tenía dos meses. Dos meses sosteniendo una vida dentro de mí.

Y deduciendo que la primera vez que había tenido relaciones con mi hermana solo había sucedido hacia dos semanas antes eso significaba que el padre era solo uno. No podía ser eso cierto.

...

—Dipper, me alegras tanto— escuchaba la voz de Bill que me abrazaba— no puedo creer que sea padre, no te preocupes, yo cuidare demasiado bien de ti y nuestro pequeño hijo— toco mi vientre que aún se encontraba plano.

¿Por qué demonios le había contado sobre eso? No tenía idea.

—Ven Dipper, necesitamos decirle a tu familia, digo, solo eres un adolescente, tal vez vayas a vivir conmigo— sus ojos brillaban, pero no pude decir nada. El miedo me ganaba así que solo obedecí.

Lamentablemente al primero que vimos fue a Tyrone. Antes de que le hablara se agacho un poco para susurrarme al oído.

—Yo sé que ustedes dos son unos malditos incestuosos, no soy un idiota— dijo — solo lo dejare en claro quién es tu dueño— se separó un poco de mi pero sin quitar el agarre. Luego lucio una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Por suerte – o desgracia- solo conto que habíamos vuelto- mire la cara de decepción de mi hermano, eso me rompió el corazón y antes de que pudiera explicar, de querer darle mis razones, él se fue.

Me abandono.

No lo culpo.

Continuara... (¿?)


End file.
